


After The Sunset

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne and Niles share a romantic afternoon with Eddie at the dog park and realize just how much they need each other





	After The Sunset

As she rested her head against Niles', Daphne sighed contentedly. The only thing wrong with this perfect day was that it was quickly coming to an end. Dusk had fallen and a few stars peaked through the thin layer of clouds. And overhead a bright, not-yet-full moon shone down upon them.

"I suppose we should get going. It will be completely dark soon and I can't imagine that it's safe being here at night."

She could almost hear the disappointment in Niles' sigh and she couldn't blame him. She had a feeling that his disappointment was as strong as hers.

"You're right my love." Niles said. "But please know that I'll keep you safe, no matter what." He held her tightly as though he didn't want to let go. And she certainly didn't want him to.

Beside them, Eddie stood and barked, his tail wagging excitedly. The sight made Daphne laugh.

"Either Eddie is anxious to leave or he's happy for us. I'm happy too, although I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" "

"This. It's just amazing." Daphne said. "Not three hours ago we were sitting in the living room, sad and lonely, and now look at us. I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

Niles smiled and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm happy too. Daphne you have no idea how happy you've made me. All this time I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you that I love you and-."

"I love you too, Dr. Crane."

"Please..." he breathed as he kissed her. "Call me Niles. The way you did before."

Daphne looked at him in confusion. "Before what?"

He smiled and resumed their kisses. "Never mind. But I meant what I said before, Daphne. I would watch the sunset with you every night. If you want me that is."

Daphne pulled him into a warm hug. "Of course I want you. "She whispered into his ear. "But now we should start heading home."

Their fingers entwined they rose from the bench, Daphne holding tightly to Niles hand, the other onto Eddie's leash as she hooked it to his collar.

"I'm sorry Eddie, but it's getting late." Daphne said, patting the dog's head. "But we can come back tomorrow. I'm sure that Mr. Crane is worried about you."

"Are you ready to go, Daphne?"

She smiled at Niles and took his hand. "Not really but it is late."

They walked hand in hand back to the Elliot Bay Towers and when they arrived at Condo 1901, Eddie seemed more excited to go in than he had before they left.

"Well, someone's glad to be home." Niles observed as though reading Daphne's mind.

"I think he just misses his doll." Daphne said. "I've never seen a dog take to a ratty old toy before! And to think that his whole bout with depression was over missing his favorite doll! And here I was sulking about how lonely I was!"

Making sure that Daphne had a hold on Eddie's leash, Niles took her into his arms and held her close.

"But you're not lonely anymore. And neither am I. I love you, Daphne."

She kissed him deeply, her heart racing at the softness of his lips on hers.

"And I love you, Niles. But we really should be going. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Niles grinned. "Well, I'd hate to break Eddie's routine. You know how Dad's always saying that he does much better when he's on a schedule. You're taking him to the dog park, right?"

Daphne smiled. "Yes, and I'm sure he'd love to have your company. I know I would."

"All right then. Same time?"

Niles kissed her once more. "Yes and I can hardly wait. I hope there's another beautiful sunset."

"So do I. But it couldn't possibly be more beautiful than you are."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she tenderly caressed Niles' cheek, kissing him once more.

"Thank you Niles. That's a lovely thing to say. I'll see you tomorrow."

When he was gone, Daphne closed the door and released Eddie from his leash. The dog scampered off toward Martin's room, eager to see his master and Daphne couldn't help but smile.

Tomorrow's sunset was sure to be beautiful and she could hardly wait to take Eddie for his walk in the dog park. But even if there was no sun, the day was sure to be beautiful. For she had the most wonderful man to share it with.

And knowing that Niles loved her was the most beautiful thing she could have imagined.

THE END


End file.
